


Sick on Valentine's Day

by FluffyInsanity



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, aokise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyInsanity/pseuds/FluffyInsanity





	Sick on Valentine's Day

Aomine slowly climbed the stairs, careful not to spill the coffee and breakfast plate he was holding. Not an easy task when he was half asleep this early in the morning. 

Waking up right after dawn was rare for him, but today was special, and if it meant surprising Ryouta with his favourite breakfast: French toasts, then he was all for it. He even went the extra mile, adding berries, whipped cream, and a powdered sugar sprinkled on in the shape of a heart. "How sappy..." he thought, smiling.

Valentine’s day wasn’t something he cared about in his younger years, but Ryouta changed all of that the second he entered his life. Ryouta had changed so many things in his life that he had lost count. 

Every relationship before Kise had been an utter failure. No matter what Aomine did, his partners either wanted more or were unhappy, leaving him to feel like he was never enough. 

But then this blond boy waltzed into his life like the blinding ray of sunlight that he is, exactly when he needed him, and before Aomine knew it, all the love songs were about Ryouta, his heart beat to a new rhythm, and he didn’t want to think of anyone else ever again.

Aomine pushed open the bedroom door and peeked inside, sighing with relief when he saw his husband still asleep in their bed, snuggly wrapped up in the covers like a burrito.

He put the plate on the bedside table and took a moment to admire Ryouta’s peaceful expression, wondering how even while being sick his man still managed to look so incredibly handsome. 

Ryouta’s nose was still a little red from having wiped it so often and his eyes were slightly puffy, but his gorgeous full lips were still begging to be kissed. Something Aomine would unfortunately have to wait at least another day or two for. 

Aomine sat on the edge of the bed and gently rubbed Ryouta’s back to wake him up. Kise stirred and groaned.

“Rise and shine sleeping beauty,” Aomine said with a chuckle.

Kise pulled the blankets over his head and groaned louder. He was such a little brat when he was sick.

“I cooked you breakfast…” 

Kise’s head poked out of the blankets like a curious gopher earning a laugh out of his husband.

“That got your attention,” Aomine said putting a hand on Ryouta's forehead. “Your fever’s down at least. How are you feeling?”

“A little better,” Kise said, struggling to break free from the blanket he was trapped into. 

“Here,” Aomine said giving him the plate once he was sitting up. “It’ll get your strength up and help you feel better.”

“Aww! This looks amazing Daiki!” Kise quickly took a bite and closed his eyes humming happily, he could finally taste food again. “It’s delicious.”

“I know!” Aomine winked. “I had some before coming up.”

Kise snorted and drank some of his coffee. “I’m sorry I’m sick on Valentine’s day,” he said with his signature pout.

“It’s fine,” Aomine shrugged. “The restaurants would have been packed anyway, and at least now you get a few days off to rest. You’ve been working too hard lately. That’s probably why you’re sick.”

“Yes I know,” Kise sighed and took another bite of his breakfast. “But it would have been nice to have a romantic evening out.” 

“We can go tomorrow.” 

Kise pouted again. “But tomorrow’s no longer Valentine’s day.”

Aomine rolled his eyes. “Today, tomorrow, next week, does it really matter? Why do I need one day to tell you I love you, huh? That should be every day.”

Kise squinted. “That doesn’t mean you’re off the hook for not getting me chocolates.”

Aomine shook his head. “So little faith…” He reached under the bed and pulled out a red box with a white ribbon wrapped around it.

Kise instantly lit up. “Daiki bought my favourites!”

“Like I’d forget,” Aomine chuckled, glad to see his Ryouta acting all bubbly again. “You’ve been leaving me hints all month. Now… where’s my gift?” he added with a sultry smirk. “Please tell me something sexy for you to wear for me… later, or course, when you’re no longer full of snot.”

“Even better!” Kise put the plate aside and shuffled closer to his bedside table, slowly pulling out a binder from its drawer.

“Great!” Aomine said scrunching his nose. “You know how much I love books.”

“Open it!” Kise said ignoring the sarcasm and practically bouncing up and down with excitement. 

Aomine shook his head, even at this age Ryouta managed to look and act like a hyperactive puppy, though he couldn’t imagine ever getting tired of that. His life was much brighter with this blond ball of sunshine by his side.

Aomine traced the large yellow letters that decorated the cover of the deep blue leather binder: A and K. “You’re such a hopeless romantic” he said.

“Ha! Did you just figure this out?” Kise said barely able to wait any longer. “Come on open it!”

Aomine snorted and flipped the cover open. “A photo book?” he said, eyes glued on the first page which had a picture of them in their Teikō uniforms after their very first winning match together. Aomine’s arm was wrapped around Kise’s neck and they both had huge smiles plastered on their young faces. 

All the happy memories of that day came rushing back and a soft smile grew on Aomine’s lips.

Kise hummed in reply and Aomine slowly paged through the binder.

Ryouta had gathered countless pictures of them together throughout the years, from their early Teikō days, to their present married life, not forgetting highschool, university, their first jobs, their old apartment… It was all there, perfectly arranged with delicate decorative tape, surrounded by various stickers and handwritten notes describing each picture.

“You must have spent days on this,” Aomine said stunned by the amount of details and effort each page contained.

“Do you like it?” Kise asked hesitant, waiting for some form of reaction from his husband.

“Are you kidding?” Aomine said finally looking up at him. “I love it! Ryouta, this is amazing.”

Kise’s mood lifted at these words and he moved closer, resting his head on Aomine’s shoulder soaking in his warmth.

Hours went by without them noticing, as the rest of the morning was spent lazing around in bed, looking at old pictures, reminiscing about their life together and wondering about all the beautiful adventures that awaited them in the future.


End file.
